Obara Sand
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "La petite fille détestait la pluie. Elle détestait la petite chambre crasseuse où elle vivait avec sa mère. Elle jouait avec les petites araignées. Elles était sa seule distraction, elle qui ne sortait jamais de cette chambre crasseuse." Comment Obara Sand à vécu le jour où son père, le prince Oberyn Martell, est venu la chercher à Villevieille quand elle n'avait que six ans.
**Bonjour mes amis ! :D**

 **Alors cet OS devait être à la base la première parti d'un chapitre d'une grosse fic sur les Aspics des Sables. Mais n'ayant pas le temps de me mettre dans un tel projet en ce moment et ne voulant pas laisser dans mes dossiers ce texte en attendant, je le sors donc en OS, tout en gardant l'éventualité qu'il ait un jour une suite, ce qui transformera ces textes en une petite fic sur Obara Sand.**

 **Elle est l'Aspic des Sables que j'aime le moins. Celles que j'adore, c'est Nymeria et Elia, et un peu Tyene aussi. Mais je comptais à la base écrire dans leur ordre des naissances, donc c'est Obara qui est arrivée la première.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que ce texte, même si on y trouve des éléments des romans, est basé sur la SERIE TV. Je sais que les Aspics n'ont pas fait l'unanimité, mais perso elles m'ont assez séduites même si je reconnais des défauts dans la manière dont elles ont été amenés. Mais c'est la faute aux scénaristes, pas aux persos ni aux actrices.**

 **Donc voilà, cet OS est un mélange d'éléments de la série et des romans afin de vous offrir une version uniquement pour la série TV :) Je raconte dans ce OS comment Oberyn est venu chercher Obara quand elle était enfant, ainsi que c'est mentionné dans le roman et dans la série.**

 **J'espère que ce OS vous plaira et que vous aurez envie d'en lire plus, mettez-moi une petite review pour me le dire, qui sait ça me motivera peut-être pour la suite éventuelle ;)**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _Le Bief, Villevieille. An 281. Obara à 6 ans._

« Ce ne sont que les cris des putains ».

C'est ce que disait sa mère quand la petite fille lui demandait pourquoi il y avait tant de cris à l'étage en dessous. Les cris des putains. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire exactement cette phrase mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Etait-ce bien ? Etait-ce mal ? Parfois, elle avait l'impression que c'était mauvais. Sa maman lui disait que c'était mauvais et qu'elle ne devait pas y faire attention. Mais à d'autres moments, en aurait dit que c'était bien. Ses femmes que la petite ne voyait quasiment jamais n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir.

Mais Obara ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Elle ne sortait presque pas de cette petite pièce. La chambre personnelle de sa mère, comme celle-ci l'énonçait fièrement, comme si c'était quelque chose d'inouïe. Peut-être que ça l'était, après tout. Elle n'avait pas le droit de descendre toute seule. « Il y a des hommes méchants et dangereux, en bas. Des hommes qui se ferait un plaisir de faire du mal à une petite fille. Tu dois rester ici, ma chérie » lui disait sa maman quand elle lui demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas aller dans le petit jardin qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de l'étroite fenêtre de sa chambre et où elle pouvait y voir des fillettes et des garçons joués.

Ce n'est pas que la petite voulait aller jouer avec les enfants. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle les voyait se jeter de l'eau, se crier dessus, tomber, se fâcher, jouer avec des poupées laides et plus elle regardait, plus elle trouvait cela stupide. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire comme eux. Obara voulait juste sortir un peu de cette pièce. Pièce qu'elle commençait à haïr. Elle était moche. Petite. Les murs était décrépits, de couleur terne et fissurés. Quand il pleuvait, la chambre puait la moisissure. Elle ne comportait qu'un petit lit et une couchette ainsi qu'un tabouret, un vieux pot de chambre. Obara dormait la plupart du temps dans le lit avec sa mère. Mais des fois, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit de sa maman. Et ces à moments là, elle devait aller sur la couchette et écouter sa maman émettre ces mêmes « cris de putains ».

Elle détestait les gens qui entrait dans leur chambre encore plus que ladite chambre, cela dit. Des hommes. Voilà comment sa maman les appelait. Ils était tous très grands. Tous sales. Et quand ils étaient propres, ils étaient alors étranges. Mais qu'ils était grands, surtout. Elle se sentait toujours minuscule comparée à ces hommes grands et bizarres. Sa maman lui disait que c'était normal. Elle n'avait que six ans, après tout. Mais souvent, Obara avait l'impression que sa maman avait tort.

Elle aimait beaucoup sa maman. Elle était belle. Très belle. Et rieuse et joyeuse. Obara n'arrivait pas à être comme elle. Elle n'était pas jolie. Petite et malingre, même pour six ans, disait les hommes bizarres qui lui accordait parfois un peu d'intérêt. Elle n'était pas joyeuse non plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à danser et à rire pour un rien comme le faisait sa maman. Elle essayait, des fois. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle aurait aimée être aussi belle et joyeuse que sa maman. Mais elle n'était que la petite fille malingre et moche de Tessa.

Obara se demandait si elle ressemblait à son papa. Elle savait qu'elle avait un papa. Tout le monde avait un papa, avait-elle entendu dire une « putain » à sa propre fille un jour. Elle aussi donc en avait forcément un, quelque part. Après avoir entendu cela, elle avait demandé à sa maman qui était son papa. Tessa s'était figée et un sourire tendre apparu sur son visage. Mais elle n'avait quasiment rien dit. Tout ce que Obara savait, c'est qu'elle devait son prénom à son papa. Même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Et sa maman lui avait dit de ne plus jamais parler de lui. Elle obéissait, alors. Mais des fois, elle avait envie d'en pleurer.

Souvent, la petite fille avait envie de pleurer, pour dire la vérité. La plupart du temps, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais qu'importe à quel point elle en avait envie, jamais elle n'y avait cédée. Absolument jamais. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait les larmes montées, que ce soit sans raison particulière où à cause d'une gifle de sa maman, elle ravalait ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait juste quelque chose en elle qui lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Jamais devant les gens, en tout cas.

Obara avait conscience d'être en avance sur son âge. Elle aurait sans doute du trouver amusant de jouer avec des poupées et de l'eau. Mais elle ne voyait que sa maman, les hommes qui allait et venait et de temps en temps, une « putain » qui venait parler à sa maman où quand elle avait les rares fois le droit de sortir comme pour aller voir le monsieur qui l'examinait afin de voir si tout allait bien, comme maman le disait. Mais sinon, elle restait dans sa petite chambre. A attendre. A attendre quoi, exactement ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle avait l'impression très forte d'attendre quelque chose. Peut-être d'enfin sortir de cette petite chambre. Et d'emmener sa maman loin, aussi. Dans un endroit ouvert. Grand ouvert, avec beaucoup de soleil et moins de pluie. Et plus d'odeur de pourrie, de cadavre de rats et de moisissure.

Ce jour là, sa maman était restée avec elle dans la chambre. C'était rare. D'habitude, elle y était toujours toute seule, à jouer avec les araignées, les faisant tomber de leurs toiles avec un petit bâton puis à les faire galoper dans toute la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Alors Obara attendait. Les araignées reviennent toujours. Et quand elles revenaient, elle les écrasait. La petite fille avait horreur d'attendre des heures quand ces horribles bestioles disparaissaient. Et surtout, elle s'y ennuyait. Elles étaient sa principale distraction.

Mais Tessa était là aujourd'hui. Elle chantonnait devant sa fenêtre en tendant ses vêtements humides sur un petit cordage accroché dehors pour qu'ils sèchent. Obara était assise sur sa couchette, les bras autour de ses petits genoux crochus et elle l'a regardait sans rien dire. Tessa lui parlait souvent. Elle lui disait plein de choses, à propos de belles robes de soie et de couleurs, à propos de chaleur douce et de baignade dans des baignoires immense et plein d'autres choses. Obara ne répondait pas. De toute façon, Tessa n'attendait pas de réponses. La petite fille se rendait bien compte que sa maman ne faisait qu'émettre des rêves à voix haute. Elle n'aimait pas entendre cela. Dans ces moments là, Obara n'avait envie que de dire une chose à sa maman « Cela n'arrivera pas. Jamais ». Elle l'avait dit une fois. Tessa avait cessé de chantonner et avait dévisagé sa fille, un tantinet sous le choc et elle avait vu une étrange lueur dans le regard de sa maman. Une lueur qui l'avait blessée. Tessa avait regardée sa fille comme si elle était une créature monstrueuse à ce moment précis. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais Obara l'avait vue. Ensuite, elle avait balayé cela d'un geste de la main et s'était remise à rêvasser. Obara n'avait plus jamais rien dit. Mais elle n'avait pas oubliée.

\- Tu t'imagines, Obara chérie ? Un château immense où tu serais la reine, où tu marcherais en savant très bien que tout le monde te craint et te respecte et que personne ne viendrait te traiter de sale putain. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ? Dieu, que j'aimerais voir Port-Réal un jour ! Et son incroyable Donjon Rouge ! Et mieux encore, voir la reine ! Il paraît que la reine Rhaella est d'une beauté à coupée le souffle, de cette beauté blonde qu'ont les Targaryen, elle doit être si jolie, avec une robe sublime et une coiffure fait par les mains de la Mère elle-même… Oh, si je voyais Hautjardin, je serais déjà heureuse en fait ! Il paraît que les fleurs se compte par milliers, par millions et qu'elle entoure le château comme si…

Un coup sec se fit entendre derrière la porte et Tessa sursauta, interrompue dans son monologue. Obara leva les yeux de sa mère pour fixer la porte et sentit son intérêt s'éveiller. Personne ne venait jamais les voir en journée, normalement. Tessa sauta du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était perchée pour tendre les vêtements – sa maman était toute petite, dépassant à peine le 1 m 45, son seul défaut aux yeux de tous – et demanda d'une voix agacée :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Tessa ! Y a un homme qui exige de te voir ! Et bordel, moi il me fait peur, alors t'a intérêt à ouvrir.

Obara reconnut la voix d'une des « putains » qui s'appelait Renn, elle s'en rappelait. C'était celle qui avait aussi une fille, plus âgée qu'elle, qui avait de belles boucles rousses et qu'elle ne voyait que lors de la visite chez le monsieur qui guérissait. Elle n'aimait pas la voix de Renn. Toujours a moitié endormie.

\- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, grommela Tessa. Dis lui de repasser ce soir ! Qu'on me laisse profiter de ma journée, putain !

\- Tessa, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir céder alors s'il te plait… Eh, attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas monter comme…

Avant que Renn puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et Tessa couina de frayeur. Quelqu'un avait de toute évidence donner un coup de pied dans la porte afin qu'elle s'ouvre. Obara, elle, ne bougea absolument pas. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur du tout. Au contraire, elle se sentait plus attentive que jamais.

Un homme apparût dans la pièce. Quand sa maman le vit, elle émit un petit cri de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Obara vit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de sa maman. Jamais. A aucun moment. De la frayeur. De la terreur, même. Oui, c'était bien cela. Tessa était tout à coup terrorisée. Mais pourquoi ? La petite fille reporta alors son attention sur le nouveau venu.

Il n'était pas l'homme le plus grand qu'elle avait vu entrer ici. Mais il avait de la stature. Et surtout, il était vraiment beau. Cela surprit presque Obara. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir des hommes si beaux. Et bien habillé. La petite fille dévisagea l'homme et remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une tenue pareille chez un homme auparavant. De couleur orange et rouge, les longs manteaux pendaient avec grâce autour des jambes de son propriétaire. Sur les manteaux se mélangeait des motifs de serpents à ceux de soleils. La petite fut fascinée par ses motifs. Le serpent semblait sur le point d'avaler les petits soleils. C'était vraiment beau. Les yeux d'Obara remontèrent vers le visage de l'homme, qui avait des cheveux brun foncé, tirant presque sur le noir, sur une peau mate, plus mate que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Il tenait à sa main un long bâton, vraiment très long, plus long que lui, et le bout était vraiment étrange mais elle reconnut un motif de serpent à l'embout, encore. Il était jeune, aussi. Plus jeune que les hommes qui venait voir habituellement sa maman. Presque aussi jeune qu'elle, elle aurait pu dire. Les prunelles de l'homme, d'un marron chocolat chaud, dévisageait Tessa avec un air mi agacé mi amusé et un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres du nouveau venu.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin, toi. Tu t'es bien cachée. J'ai du mettre Villevieille sens dessus dessous pour te retrouver.

\- Prince…, balbutia Tessa en se déplaçant de quelques pas sur le côté. Pourquoi voudriez vous me retrouver ?

Prince ? Obara avait déjà entendu ce mot. Elle n'en connaissait pas le sens exact, mais elle savait que c'était un très grand mot. Pour quelqu'un de très important. Le prince leva les sourcils et son sourire s'élargit bien que la petite fille remarqua que ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, voyons. Sinon tu ne te serais pas aussi bien cachée, ma jolie Tessa. Dommage que tu n'as pas été plus prudente avec tes fréquentations, cela dit. Beaucoup sont prêts à vendre les informations, ma chère. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas réussir à la cacher éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, prince, assura d'une voix maladroite Tessa.

Le prince émit un claquement de langue agacé et avança dans la pièce, faisant reculer instinctivement Tessa, qui se plaça devant Obara, volontairement vu le petit pas qu'elle l'avait vu faire vers elle. Cela intrigua la petite qui leva les yeux vers sa mère. Elle voulait la protéger ? Ce monsieur était dangereux ? C'était bizarre, Obara n'avait pas senti de danger venant de cet homme. Pas envers elle, en tout cas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, je l'ai déjà assez perdu ces deux dernières semaines à te chercher. Je suppose que c'est elle.

En disant ces mots, le prince baissa les yeux vers Obara et la petite se figea. Les deux yeux qui la dévisageaient, elle les connaissait parfaitement bien. Ce marron chocolat était la seule chose qu'elle trouvait jolie chez elle. Et elle voyait ces mêmes yeux la dévisager à cet instant, mais chez un inconnu. Quelque chose s'adoucit dans le regard de l'homme tandis qu'il l'a regardait, pendant qu'Obara, elle, était de plus en plus préoccupée. Qui était cet homme ?

\- Qui êtes vous ? Décida-t-elle alors de demander, sans quitter des yeux le visage du prince.

\- Obara ! S'écria sa mère en se retournant vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Tais-toi !

\- Non, lança d'un ton ferme le prince sans lâcher Obara des yeux, laisse la. Elle à le droit de poser cette question. Eh bien, je vais te répondre honnêtement, _Obara –_ il insista étrangement sur son prénom, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sarcastique à sa maman – car je suppose que ta chère maman ne t'a parler de moi. Je m'appel Oberyn Martell, prince de Dorne. Et apparemment, il se trouve que je suis aussi ton père.

Tessa fondit alors en larmes et se jeta à genoux devant le prince Oberyn, lui saisissant la main et la serra fort entre les siennes avant de lever des yeux suppliants vers lui et de murmurer d'une voix gémissante :

\- Je t'en prie, Oberyn, je t'en supplie… Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour toi, ce n'est qu'une fille, une fille petite et fragile de surcroît, elle ne vivra probablement jamais jusqu'à l'âge adulte… Elle à besoin de sa mère, tu ne peux me l'enlever…

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est surtout toi qui a besoin d'elle, dit calmement Oberyn en retirant sa main, sans brusquerie cela dit.

Tessa gémit et continua à le supplier, murmurant « Je t'en prie » tout bas en ne le quittant pas des yeux mais si Oberyn était touché, il ne le manifestait pas, bien que sa brusquerie et son sarcasme disparut. Néanmoins, son visage restait encore de marbre. Obara, quand à elle, observait, écoutait, son petit cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle entendait les mots de sa mère, et malgré son jeune âge, les comprenait parfaitement et cela lui faisait du mal. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le prince Oberyn. Oberyn. Obara. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que disait sa maman quand elle lui disait que son prénom venait de son père. Elle voyait de nombreux enfants dehors et savait que la plupart venait de ce bordel et savait aussi une chose : aucun de leur papa ne venait jamais. Ils en avaient tous un, mais personne ne le connaissait.

Pourtant, son papa à elle était venu ici. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui était cet homme, elle le voyait encore plus beau qu'avant. Et il avait l'air si fort ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il suffirait qu'il pousse sa maman du bout de la main pour qu'elle s'effondre. Pourtant, elle avait vu des hommes plus grands que lui. Mais ce prince Oberyn dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'on le craignait forcément. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'avoir peur. Elle était fascinée. Sous le choc d'avoir un papa si beau alors qu'elle était si laide. Même si elle voyait qu'elle tenait beaucoup de lui. Elle avait ses cheveux. Sa peau. Ses yeux. Et plus elle le regardait, plus cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Elle ignorait si elle trouvait cela agréable où non.

Oberyn regarda à nouveau Tessa quelque instants sans rien dire puis finit par lancer d'un ton ferme :

\- Je ne compte pas enlever Obara si elle ne le veut pas. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. Filles où garçons, nous devons tous nous battre un jour. Les dieux nous laissent le choix des armes.

Oberyn souleva le long bâton qu'il avait dans la main, l'observa quelques secondes avant de le jeter sur le sol, juste devant Obara. Elle pût l'observer de plus près. Le bout était de couleur argenté et les rebords faisaient des vagues et elle avait l'impression que si elle touchait ses vagues, elle se ferait mal. C'était une arme, comprit elle alors. La petite fille essaya alors de réfléchir aux mots que cet homme qui se disait son père venait de dire. Il parlait de combat. Qu'on devait tous se battre un jour. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, elle avait déjà vu des enfants se battre. Mais les mots d'Oberyn semblaient impliquer bien plus que des combats d'enfants. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait comme elle le pouvait, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'étrange arme sur le sol. Elle avait envie de la toucher. Elle avait envie de s'en saisir. Pour quoi faire, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais cet envie la rongeait et elle retenait ses mains de caresser le bois qui semblait si lisse…

Obara leva les yeux vers son père, qui la regardait aussi. Quelque chose avait changée dans son regard. Il y avait comme de l'attente désormais. Presque… de l'espoir. Elle connaissait bien ce sentiment pour l'avoir vu sans cesse dans le visage de sa mère. Mais chez cet homme, cette attente semblait bien différent même si elle n'aurait pu dire exactement pourquoi.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance que tu sois une fille, Obara, déclara-t-il. Cela n'a aucune importance. Cela ne changera rien. Toi aussi, tu devras mener tes batailles un jour. A toi de choisir la manière dont tu te battras. Tu peux choisir les armes…

Il désigna d'un geste de la main le long pique sur le sol juste devant elle avant de faire le même geste vers sa mère, prostrée sur le sol, ses joues plus humides que jamais, l'appréhension dans le regard.

-… ou les larmes. Fais ton choix, Obara.

\- Obara, ma chérie…, murmura alors Tessa en essayant de s'approcher de sa fille.

\- Reste où tu es et tais-toi, coupa brusquement Oberyn d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique. C'est à elle de choisir.

Tessa protesta faiblement en disant que c'était une enfant, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais Oberyn ne l'écoutait pas. Il dévisageait sa fille, dans l'attente du choix de l'enfant. Obara non plus ne l'écoutait pas.

La petite n'était pas stupide. Elle avait compris la situation. Il était là pour elle. Il était venu la chercher, il était venu pour l'emmener. L'emmener loin de cette horrible petite chambre. Mais il ne le ferait pas si il pensait qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Et pour partir avec cet homme, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui se disait être son père et pour lequel elle ressentait cet étrange mélange d'intimidation et de fascination, elle devrait laisser sa mère derrière elle. Obara sentit un pincement douloureux dans son cœur. Elle voulait sauver sa maman. La sortir aussi de cette horrible petite chambre. Elle voulait qu'elles soient sauvées toute les deux.

Mais alors, Obara regarda sa mère pendant quelques instants et la fillette comprit ce que voulait dire le prince quand il lui demandait de choisir entre les armes et les larmes. Sa mère essayait de convaincre Oberyn de la laisser auprès d'elle en le suppliant, en pleurant. Cela ne marchait pas. Il suffisait de regarder Oberyn. Il était inflexible. La petite Obara comprit alors que cet homme, son _père,_ ce mot lui semblait si étrange, essayait de lui faire comprendre que les larmes ne menait nulle part et qu'on ne gagne jamais rien à pleurer. Comme elle l'avait toujours ressenti, au fond d'elle-même. Peut-être que cela venait de lui. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas transmis cette beauté ni cette grâce qu'il avait en marchant… mais peut-être avait-elle cette étrange force qui émanait de lui.

Cette pensée grisa l'esprit de la petite et alors, d'instinct, ses toutes petites mains se dirigèrent vers le long pique et le saisirent maladroitement, tachant tant bien que mal de le soulever malgré son poids. C'était bien plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Incertaine, elle leva les yeux vers Oberyn qui lui sourit avec tellement de fierté que même une petite fille de 6 ans et demi le senti immédiatement. Et comparée aux mots durs que sa mère venait de lui dire, disant qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour survivre jusqu'à l'âge adulte, Obara ne regretta absolument pas son choix.

Tessa poussa un gémissement de désespoir et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Oberyn tourna alors la tête vers elle, la regarda quelques instants puis finis par s'agenouiller près d'elle et murmura alors d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'avant :

\- Je suis désolé, Tessa. Mais essaie de penser à elle et non à toi. Quel vie tu aurais à lui offrir ? Que deviendrait-elle, ici, avec toi ? Elle sera une putain. Comme toi. C'était son seul avenir possible, ici, et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu sais aussi que je vais lui offrir une bien meilleure vie. A Dorne, elle ne sera pas la fille d'une putain mais celle d'un prince. Elle sera respectée et protégée. Et aimée, aussi, ça je t'en fais la promesse. Je ne fais cela pour te faire du mal. J'ai le fait pour elle.

Tessa ne répondit rien mais ses sanglots se calmèrent quelque peu au bout d'un instant et elle jeta un regard résigné vers Oberyn avant de détourner les yeux. Il soupira mais n'insista pas et se releva avant de s'approcher d'Obara et de s'agenouiller devant pour lui prendre doucement l'arme des mains. La petite fut émerveillée de la facilité avec laquelle il souleva cette arme qui lui paraissait si lourde ! Oberyn sourit en voyant le regard fasciné de la petite et lui dit, en lui tendant une main :

\- On appelle ça une lance. Un jour, tu sauras t'en servir aussi bien que moi. Peut-être même mieux, qui sait, rit-il légèrement.

Obara voulut lui rendre son sourire mais n'en fut pas capable. Quelque chose dans cet homme lui inspirait confiance mais elle avait appris, avec les individus autour d'elle, à être méfiante. Alors elle ne réussit pas à lui sourire. Mais elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva à son tour. Sa main était toute petite entre les doigts de son père. Il avait une poigne forte, mais douce, rassurante. Automatiquement, ce touché calma la petite angoisse qui commençait à monter en elle. Jamais la main de sa maman n'avait eu cet effet là sur elle. Ce sentiment… de sécurité. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie d'aller se blottir dans les bras de cet homme, sentir les bras fort l'entourée et se dire qu'elle était totalement protégée. Mais il en était hors de question. Pas pour l'instant.

Oberyn lui sourit à nouveau et serra sa petite main puis dit :

\- Fais tes adieux à ta mère.

Obara baissa les yeux vers Tessa, qui refusait catégoriquement de tourner le regard vers eux. La petite fille resta immobile et dévisagea sa mère quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas envie. Les mots que sa mère avait dit lui brûlaient encore l'esprit. Sa maman la voyait comme quelque chose de trop faible pour survivre. Et à cet instant, elle voulait juste lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire au revoir où même de lui parler. Alors, elle releva les yeux vers Oberyn et secoua la tête. Il leva les sourcils, légèrement surpris mais finit par acquiescer :

\- Très bien. Allons y, dans ce cas. Nous avons un long chemin à faire avant d'arriver chez nous.

 _Chez nous._ Ces mots lui donnèrent pendant un instant une envie de danser. Elle allait avoir une nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle famille. Une toute nouvelle vie. Cette perspective la grisa. Elle allait pouvoir courir sous le soleil et savourer sa chaleur. Peut-être que là où il l'emmènerait, il n'y aurait pas de pluie. Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Elle détestait la pluie.

Oberyn l'entraîna à travers la pièce et avant de franchir la porte, Obara regarda une dernière fois derrière elle et parcourut l'abominable petite pièce des yeux, avant de tomber sur sa mère, qui l'a regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amertume et de chagrin. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, Obara culpabilisait mais la colère était trop présente. Elle ne sourit pas à sa mère mais ne détourna pas le regard non plus. Un dernier regard. Une dernière seconde à observer la misère où elle avait commencé.

Puis elle tourna définitivement le dos à cette vie. Pour en commencer une toute nouvelle. Ailleurs.

* * *

 _Dorne, 281. Obara à six ans._

Oberyn ne lui avait pas menti pour la ménager. Il lui avait tout expliqué, sur le chemin du voyage jusqu'à Dorne. Où elle avait vécu. Quel profession sa mère exerçait, bien qu'il lui avait épargné les détails les plus sordides, cela elle les comprendra plus tard. Et quel destin elle aurait eu si elle était restée à Villevieille. Le même que sa mère. Rien ne l'aurait épargné, bien qu'il avait ajouté avec un sourire qu'elle aurait sans doute eu la force de dire non à cette vie et de partir faire sa propre route. Il avait rit à ces mots, d'un rire à la fois amusé et fier.

Sur tout le long chemin qui allait la mener à sa nouvelle maison, Obara n'avait cesser de regarder son père et avait très peu parler. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder et de l'écouter. En quelques heures, elle avait appris bien plus auprès de lui qu'en six ans à Villevieille. Il semblait avoir tant de choses à lui enseigner, des choses qu'elle brûlait de connaître. A une escale, quand ils avaient atteint Les Météores comme disait Oberyn, il était sorti du carrosse dans lequel il voyageait à ses côtés depuis le départ de Villevieille, il y avait déjà deux jours. Elle comprit qu'il n'était resté dans ce carrosse que pour la rassurer et un peu mieux la connaître mais que d'ordinaire, il faisait le voyage à cheval.

Mais alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le carrosse, elle ne put résister à l'envie de sortir. Quand Oberyn et elle avait traversé la ville de Villevieille, la petite en avait à la fois émerveillée et déçue. Enchantée d'être à l'air libre, d'enfin pouvoir bouger sans ses quatre horribles murs qui la retenaient prisonnière. Elle avait envie de courir et d'effrayer les nombreux pigeons qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Mais d'un autre côté, la ville dégageait une puanteur abominable à bien des coins et surtout près du port. Beaucoup d'enfants sales courait et cherchait visiblement à voler. La ville était terne, grise, laide, comme sa petite chambre. Et bien sur, il pleuvait à torrents. Elle avait immédiatement détestée cette ville, autant qu'elle détestait la chambre de sa mère. Obara su dès à cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre ici. Qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle n'avait donc pas céder à son envie de courir, qui disparaissait doucement, mais avait continué à serrer la main de son père et à avancer jusqu'aux portes de la ville, ou attendait tout un cortège, des gardes habillés de manière encore plus colorés que son père et qui semblait ne pas appréciée la pluie qui tombait sur eux.

\- Il pleut rarement, à Dorne, expliqua Oberyn avec un petit sourire quand il vit que sa fille dévisageait les expressions mornes des gardes avant de la faire monter dans le carrosse et de l'y rejoindre.

Mais après deux jours enfermés dans ce carrosse, même si elle n'avait pas senti le même emprisonnement qu'avec sa mère, elle brûlait de sortir à son tour et ne résista donc pas à la tentation. Et lorsqu'elle sauta du carrosse, elle fut ébahie devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. Disparut, les champs boueux et verts qu'elle avait aperçus dans leurs premières heures de voyages avant de se laisser absorber par les dires de son père. Maintenant, elle ne voyait que d'immenses montagnes sèches et orange, des montagnes dans lequel elle semblait encore plus petite que les araignées qu'elle prenait plaisir à chasser dans la chambre du bordel, et ils étaient au plein cœur de ces montagnes. Et surtout, elle vit le soleil. La première fois qu'elle l'aperçut. Un soleil puissant qui chauffait à blanc l'air, qui restait cela dit agréable grâce au vent de la mer qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au loin, en bas des montagnes. Cette chaleur lui fit presque tourner la tête mais elle fut si agréable en comparaison des années passées dans l'humidité de cette petite pièce qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument. Obara se sentit tout à coup grisée et entendit la voix de son père un peu plus loin dans l'escorte et elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas rester enfermé dans le carrosse. Dieu, non, elle voulait voir tout cela, toute cette beauté.

Oberyn sellait lui-même son cheval, tandis qu'un écuyer regardait son prince, dépité, faire son travail. Peut-être qu'il le faisait mal, après tout. Oberyn aperçut sa fille qui arrivait vers lui et il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle faisait là qu'elle demanda immédiatement :

\- Ca y'est ? On est à Dorne ? C'est ici, Dorne ?

\- Ah, oui, acquiesça Oberyn, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est la frontière, en effet. Mais nous sommes encore loin de la capitale, il va nous falloir encore plusieurs jours de voyage. Pourquoi est-tu sorti, Obara ?

\- Puis-je avoir un cheval, moi aussi, père ? Demanda la petite, le mot « père » sortant étrangement de sa bouche.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore prononcé une fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et elle n'aurait même pas encore osé songer à « papa », qu'elle connaissait mais qui semblait beaucoup plus affectueux que respectueux. Mais cela sembla suffire à faire plaisir à Oberyn qui rit doucement et secoua la tête :

\- Tu es encore un peu jeune pour monter à cheval toute seule. Il te faudra apprendre, avant. Mais si tu veux, tu peux monter avec moi.

Sans même réfléchir, Obara avait acquiesça vivement et Oberyn rit à nouveau avant de l'envoyer se changer, prendre une tenue plus adéquate pour le cheval. Cela étonna d'ailleurs la fillette mais Oberyn avait préparé de nombreuses tenues de voyages et autres affaires pour elle. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était parti à sa recherche récemment car quelque chose lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait bien pu laisser de nombreux bâtards dans le monde. Il avait été un client de sa mère. Cela aussi, il lui avait expliqué sans détour. Il avait à peine dix sept ans quand il à été de passage à Villevieille alors qu'il se rendait à Castral Roc, un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, accompagné de sa soeur Elia et de son père. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était jeune, insouciant et ne se rendait pas forcément compte de ce qu'il pouvait laisser derrière lui en commettant certains actes. Il dit que sa soeur, sa tante Elia, avait épousé le prince royal, Rhaegar Targaryen, dans la capitale, Port-Réal, et qu'après avoir assisté au mariage, il s'était embarqué pour Essos, un autre continent, encore des terres et des noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle le lui dit mais Oberyn lui assura qu'elle aurait un mestre qui lui apprendrait tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur Westeros et Essos et l'histoire. Mais que c'est lui qui se chargeait de lui apprendre à manier la lance. Car elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait apprendre à manier cette arme. Ce à quoi il lui avait répondu, un petit sourire aux lèvres « Je ferais de toi l'une des plus grandes guerrières que Dorne n'ait jamais connu ».

C'était beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. Après avoir passé des années dans un bordel, voilà qu'elle apprenait que sa tante était princesse royale et serait la future reine des Sept Couronnes ! Que son père était lui aussi prince d'un riche et puissant pays. Elle avait demandé alors « suis-je princesse, moi aussi, dans ce cas ? ». Mais il avait secoué la tête de façon négative. « Tu est une enfant illégitime, Obara. Une bâtarde ». Elle n'avait pas compris ce mot ni le sens de la phrase de son père, et Oberyn le vit. « Cela signifie que je t'ai eu hors mariage, et que ce fait, tu ne peux porter ni mon nom ni mon titre. Une loi ridicule. » Pas le droit de porter ni son nom ni son titre. Cela ne plaisait pas à Obara, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce que cela voulait dire ni de ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux du monde. Quelque peu inquiète, elle avait murmuré à son père « C'est grave ? ». Oberyn, qui avait penché la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux, les ouvrit immédiatement et regarda sa fille un moment avant de se pencher vers elle pour la regarder bien dans les yeux. « Non. Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance, pas à Dorne. Tu ne porteras peut-être pas le nom Martell, car les lois du roi l'interdisent, mais tu sera éduquée et traitée telle une princesse Martell. A Dorne, nous ne faisons pas de différence entre bâtards et enfants légitimes, comme ils le disent. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne portes pas le nom de notre famille que tu n'en fais pas partie. Tu _es_ une Martell. Qu'importe ce que les étrangers te diront. Je veux que tu te rappel de ça, Obara ».

La petite avait hoché la tête, hypnotisée par le regard presque dur de son père. Elle avait décidée de renoncer à réfléchir à toute cette histoire, pour l'instant. Il y avait trop de choses à assimiler, toute une nouvelle vie à adopter et elle auront bien assez le temps pour penser à son nom de famille. Ses brefs souvenirs chassés de son esprit, Obara avaient rejoint son père après avoir enfilé une tenue de voyage, aidée par quelques servantes qui les accompagnaient. Parfaitement à sa taille, la petite s'était empressée de courir vers Oberyn, qui la prit dans ses bras comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon avant de la poser sur le cheval, avant de s'installer derrière elle et de prendre les rênes de l'étalon.

Les longues heures de chevauchés qui suivirent furent parmi les plus belles qu'Obara connue dans sa vie, et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son voyage jusqu'à Dorne, c'était ses images là qui lui revenait le mieux. Assise devant son père, elle avait l'impression de découvrir le monde. Les paysages sauvages de Dorne défilaient sous ses yeux. Et elle en tomba instantanément amoureuse. Elle avait d'un côté envie de descendre de cheval pour explorer le moindre recoin de ces merveilles, d'un autre elle aurait voulu que cette folle course ne s'arrête jamais. D'abord les montagnes rouges et secs, chauffés par le soleil, pointus et dangereuses, qu'ils quittèrent rapidement, les Météores étant la fin de ces lieux si haut. Elle apprendrait plus tard que les Montagnes Rouges était loin d'être les plus haute de Westeros, elles paraissaient mêmes petites faces aux puissantes montagnes des Eyriés, mais pour son âge, cela lui paraissait déjà immense. Le plus amusant, c'est que ce lieu était le plus habité de Dorne, à cause de l'eau des sources qu'on trouvait dans la roche malgré leur apparente sécheresse. Car après les Météores, on pénétrait dans ce qui représentait véritablement Dorne, dans ce qui était vraiment Dorne : le désert. Un lieu qu'elle aima encore plus que les Montagnes Rouges.

La chaleur était insoutenable. Plus ils s'avançait, plus le soleil brûlait, sans le moindre souffle d'air frais, sans la moindre vie humaine à l'horizon, sans la moindre source d'eau sur des kilomètres. Obara n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel lieu pouvait exister quelque part. Mais elle y était, et malgré sa peau qui la brûlait, elle s'y senti plus bien que jamais. Comme si elle avait enfin trouver le lieu où elle avait sa place. Des dunes de sable qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Sans la moindre barrière pour la retenir prisonnière. Ici, il n'y avait aucune chance que la pluie tombe. Tout ce qu'elle détestait n'existait pas, dans cet immense désert. Et pour cela, elle ne voulait déjà plus le quitter.

La chevauché jusqu'à Lancehélion fut longue et rude. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs nuits pour dormir et à l'aube, Oberyn l'emmenait, s'éloignant de l'escorte, alors que tous dormaient encore, et il lui montrait les lieux environnants. Ainsi commença son éducation sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il lui expliquait ce qu'était chaque créature qu'elle voyait au sol, scorpions, araignées, scarabées et surtout serpent. Dieu, qu'il y en avait des serpents. Son père en parlait à chaque fois avec une étrange tendresse. Il semblait aimer ces créatures. « Tous les Dorniens aiment les serpents », déclara-t-il à la vue de son regard interrogateur. « Si notre famille n'avait pas déjà son emblème, on aurait sûrement pris le serpent comme blason ».

Il ria à cette phrase avant de libérer un cobra qu'il avait pris entre ses mains. Son père riait beaucoup, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Il paraissait parfaitement heureux et détendu, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le désert. Elle compris, à le regarder, qu'il était tout simplement dans son élément, celui qui lui semblait le plus naturel. Peut-être rirait-elle ainsi aussi, un jour.

C'est drôle mais durant ces longues journées de voyage aux côtés de son père, malgré le fait qu'il lui avait longuement parlé de sa famille, Obara ne se rendit pas compte qu'une fois arrivée à Lancehélion, elle ne serait pas seule avec lui. Dans son esprit, elle se voyait continuer ses longues conversations et ses excursions seule aux côtés de ce père qu'elle connaissait encore peu mais qu'elle admirait déjà et surtout, dont elle voulait tout apprendre. Elle ne prit conscience du fait qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec d'autres gens que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Lancehélion, et, alors qu'elle était ébahie par la ville qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, que Oberyn lui dit avec un sourire « Tu va bientôt rencontrer ta soeur. Je dois dire que j'ai hâte de voir cela ».

« Ma soeur ? ». Obara avait tiqué, mais ne s'y était tout d'abord par attarder, absorbé par la ville. En elle-même, elle n'était pas très grande ni très haute. Les maisons était de pierres couleur ocre et beige et était plutôt basse. Le sol, bien que balayés et fait de pierre également, contenait à de nombreuses endroits d'épaisse couche de sables. Néanmoins, de grands marchés se dévoilait sous ses yeux, de même que des lieux plus entretenu, plus élégant. Mais les deux choses qui retenus sont attention à Lancehélion furent d'abord les murailles de la ville. Haute. Impossible de les escalader. Et farouchement garder par des soldats armés jusqu'au dents. La ville ne semblait qu'avoir une porte. Et bien sur, l'immense fief des Martell.

« C'est notre maison ? » avait-elle murmuré, ébahie, en découvrant l'imposante bâtisse. Surplombant toute la ville, qui semblait minuscule en comparaison, l'endroit lui semblait trop immense juste pour une famille. Aucun bâtiment n'avait cette taille à Villevieille. Aucune des forteresses et des châteaux qu'elle avait croisés sur sa route ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'égaler. Le beige du château semblait plus chaud, plus coloré que le reste de la ville et son architecture était d'une telle précision et d'une telle beauté qu'elle n'aurait su mettre de mots dessus. Deux tours le surplombait, l'une large et basse, avec un dôme imposant et ocre, l'une si haute qu'elle n'en voyait pas le bout mais dont la forme lui rappelait nettement celle d'une lance. D'imposantes murailles de pierre, semblables à celle de la ville, entourais le château, le protégeant et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant et qu'ils commencèrent à gravir l'immense escalier qui semblait sans fin, après avoir été vivement salués par la foule – le peuple semblait adorée leur prince – elle put voir, du haut de ses hautes marches, le port de Lancehélion qui se dévoilait sur sa droite, et la mer qui se perdait à l'horizon.

Et c'est pendant qu'elle montait ses marches qu'elle repensa aux mots de son père sur sa… soeur. Bien sur, il lui avait parlé d'elle pendant le voyage, mais elle ne s'y était guère intéressée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle allait la rencontrer dans quelques instants à peine. Il avait eu cette deuxième fille quand il était en Essos, avec une femme qui venait d'une contrée encore plus lointaine. Elle s'appelait Nymeria. Elle avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et tout ce qu'elle savait de cette fille, c'est que elle, elle avait passé toute sa courte vie avec leur père. Et que Oberyn semblait toujours rire à l'idée que les deux fillettes se rencontre. Ce qui ne rassurait pas Obara. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir de soeur, quelqu'un avec qui elle allait devoir partager son père alors qu'elle venait de le rencontrer. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de partager.

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle mais le reste ne l'angoissait pas. Le véritable dirigeant de ce beau pays était le frère de son père, son oncle, le prince Doran Martell. Ainsi que son épouse, Mellario de Norvos. Bien sur, il y avait également sa tante Elia mais elle vivait dans la capitale avec son époux et sa fille Rhaenys, un bébé qui n'avait même pas une année. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de les rencontrer. La seule chose qu'elle désirait en fait, c'était restée avec son père et ne surtout pas qu'on lui présente Nymeria. Bon sang, elle n'avait aucune envie d'une soeur. Elle ne saurait même pas dire pourquoi. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux autres enfants des putains. L'idée de devoir se trouver nez à nez avec une fillette de son âge qui connaît si bien leur père la pétrifiait littéralement. Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers du château, elle se détestait pour cela. Oberyn lui n'aurait jamais eu peur pour si peu, elle en était certaine.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Oberyn lui sourit tandis qu'ils était sur le point d'entrés dans le fief des Martell. La main de son père vint alors lui effleurer le haut de la tête en une caresse affectueuse et pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, Obara réussit à lui sourire. Elle était presque certaine que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle souriait. C'était une drôle de sensation. Mais plutôt agréable.

Alors, elle ne pensa plus à Nymeria. Quoi qu'il se passerait, elle avait son père maintenant. Et elle était dans un endroit merveilleux. Elle était chez elle. Enfin.


End file.
